A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recording head for recording on a recording media. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a mounting arrangement for a recording head for recording on a recording medium having relative motion between the recording head and the recording surface.
B. Background of the Invention
In the field of recording it is a conventional practice to support recording, or transducer, heads utilized for recording, playback and erase such that the recording head engaging face of the head is disposed in a substantially parallel relationship to the plane of the recording medium. It is further desirable that the longitudinal, i.e., recording track, axis of the head be disposed parallel to the recording medium and in planes normal to the longitudinal, i.e., direction of motion, axis of the recording medium, such a relationship being known an azimuth alignment of the transducer head relative to the recording medium. Such a head-to-recording medium relationship is essential to ensure proper engagement between the recording medium and head and to further control the consistent positioning of the head relative to recording channels on the recording medium. Prior art mounting arrangement for transducer heads provided mounting brackets which when used in conjunction with recording transducers allow the transducer head to be adjusted relative to the recording medium. However, such prior art devices fail to provide either suitable transducer head mounting arrangements in that they either lack the accuracy desirable in a head-to-recording medium relationship or require a plurality of adjustments through adjusting screws thereby requiring a lengthy period for needed adjustments. Consequently, the prior art devices do not lend themselves to rapid and efficient assembly line techniques for manufacturing the recording instrument thereby substantially increasing the manufacturing costs associated therewith.